In Sickness and In the Art Of Annoyance
by BumblebeesGirlMaddy
Summary: With Thundercracker ill, Starscream tries his best to keep on the tyrant's good side, while Megatron is regretting letting the blue seeker be excused through the sickness because HE'S the one left to deal with the remaining seekers. MXS & TCXWarp
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Hello~ I figured I'd post this quickly before I leave. I'm not sure if 'Cons can get ill, but so I don't feel stupid (and for the sake of the story); we're going to say I can. Also, I'm terrible at title's so if you have a better on, go ahead and tell me. 8D You may now move on.**

**Chapter 1.**

-The blue seeker stared at the datapad in front of him blankly, his optics a dull red as he looked over the words, not really processing anything he read.

Suddenly a loud crack echoed around his quarters, a tale-tail sign that his trinemate had arrived. The seeker blinked and slowly looked up to the new influx, tired optics trailing across the purple form.  
>"Warp" He acknowledged quietly before turning his attention to the datapad once more. Skywarp frowned deeply; something unnatural for the usually happy and hyperactive seeker.<p>

"Hey TC!" he replied as he approached his trinemate before dragging a servo across a wing gently. "'Screamer wanted me to check up on you" he continued, frown deepening at Thundercracker's response, or lack of.

"I'm fine." he murmured as he leaned to the touch heavily. "I feel just the same as yesterday..." Skywarp frowned and draped himself over the blue seekers wingspan before gently nuzzling his cheek.  
>"lier, you're tired-er and <em>should<em> be resting!" He scolded gently as he kissed his trinemate's heated faceplates.  
>Thundercracker leaned back in his chair at the attention and pressed the side of his face to Skywarp's, letting out a sigh of relief as his fevered faceplates touched the other's cool ones.<br>"Mhn...have work to do Warp. No time for recharge" he murmured, leaning into the younger seeker's servo as he mindlessly stroked a wing.

Normally the two seekers, along with their Air Commander, would not show such affection unless they were in their quarters; away from all the other nosey and judgmental Decepticons.  
>Skywarp smiled a bit as the older mech's optics began to offline.<p>

"Aweee, come on TC. We promised we'd do your work till you're better." He kissed the ill mech's temple. "So go recharge"

Thundercracker sighed before nodding a bit.  
>"M'k" he grumbled slightly and moved to get up only to be pulled up the rest of the way with a grinning Skywarp.<br>"Thanks TC!" he shouted slightly, frowning apologetically when the older seeker winced.  
>"Sorry" he whispered before pulling the seeker gently towards a berth. TC shrugged and leaned on him heavily as they made their way to the berth before he plopped down on the large object offlining his optics almost completely. Skywarp gave a grin to the blue Con before gently pushing him into a laying position.<p>

"Night TC" He said quietly as the older Decepticon's optics began to dim. Thundercracker offered a timid smile in response before his optics offlined completely as he fell into the comforting darkness of recharge.

Skywarp watched the mech recharge a moment before he warped to his previous post in the Command Center.  
>Starscream turned once he heard the familiar crack of Skywarp, "How is he?" the SIC questioned. Normally the two would have said nothing that would show any concern over their trinemates, at least not this much. Nor would Skywarp have been able to leave. However the Command Center was relatively empty, unless you counted the ever so stoic Soundwave.<p>

The purple seeker sighed and let himself collapse in the chair beside his red and white counterpart.  
>"Same." He muttered before an uncharacteristic scold made its way onto his faceplates. "Tired though, and of course, up again <em>working<em>" he huffed out of worry. Starscream sighed as he turned back to the module he had been staring at for the past couple hours.

Thundercracker had fallen ill exactly three days prior to now. Hook after looking at him simply stated that 'He'll be fine, it's just a virus' before promptly kicking them out off the medbay swearing he had things to do.

The problem with this? Their trinemate had been ill for six solar cycles, _SIX,_ was NOT normal for one to simply have a virus. But, there was nothing they could do except hope their blue seeker over came the untimely sickness.

Skywarp looked to his red and white trine leader, worry and stress that never belonged to him was present upon his faceplates. "He'll be alright right?" He questioned timidly as he thought about the older seeker.

Starscream frowned, he really didn't know if Thundercracker would be alright, but one look at the purple seeker convinced him to smirk while throwing out all the scared and panicked feelings.  
>"Of course he will" was his confident reply "After all he's in <em>my<em> trine! And Primus knows I'm worse than anything" He continued, not caring that he'd insulted himself when he saw the small grin forming on Skywarp's face, well... At least he won't be moping around.

"Good!" the blue seeker all but shouted, happy to have had a bit of reassurance. "And then _he_ can pay us back for all the work we have to do." Starscream added.

Skywarp frowned a bit "I don't think we should...I mean, he's been sick.. And tired AND he even purged his ta-" The SIC groaned "Primus you glitch I was kidding!" the purple seeker blinked and opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by the TIC across the room.

"Advise, finish argument later. Lord Megaton; heading to Command Center" drawled the passive mech a moment before the door opened reveling the leader of the Decepticons, usual frown in place.

The gladiator glanced around the room, making sure to throw a distasteful glare at his traitorous second. Starscream looked away, trying to stay on the tyrant's good side while his trinemate's ill. Normally the seeker would sneer back a witty response but it WAS the Gladiator that granted Thundercracker's leave, which he regretted immensely.

With Thundercracker away, pretty much locked in his quarters, that left his work to his trinemembers... which meant HE was the one that had to read all the datapads they completed. Most of them trailing off into how much the purple warper hated doing these 'stupidly pointless things'. With all that said, the Decepticon leader was about ready to march into the seeker's quarters and demand he complete his datapads, virus and all.

Megatron let out a growl in frustration as he sat in his throne. He could already feel a processor-ache forming before he leaned on a servo, watching the two silent seekers work for the entirety of their shift, though there was one thing that surprised him…

They actually got everything done.

**Note: ..Soooo, I PLAN on this being a TCXWarp and MegatronXStarscream…and yeah, they'll probably be out of character. (Megatron & Starscream more likely to be in character)**

**But, that's all xD R&R?**

**3 Have a nice day**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: HOLA! …I decided to upload this quickly this morning and I want to thank you all for the reviews, favs, watches, etc.!**

**But instead of ranting about that, you may move on!**

**Disclaimer: …I forgot to add this last chapter xD But No, I don't own Transformers.**

-"Hurry up Skywarp." The air commander seethed from beside the purple warper, who was currently trying to finish a report. This wouldn't be a problem had they been _anywhere _ but the command center..without Megatron glaring suspiciously at the back of Their helms.

"M'going M'going" he muttered to the tri-colored seeker.  
>About three seconds later Skywarp jumped up with a quick shout of 'done' as he grabbed his leader, completely ready to warp to their quarters to look after their trinemate. Starscream let out a sigh of relief, glad he wouldn't have to talk to the large grey mech in the center of the room and have a chance of his mouth running, in the end getting himself slagged; which would end up with Thundercracker getting out of bed to work again with a 'It's fine, I'm fine, you have things you need to take Care of'. AKA, his mouth and witty responses to the ever so violent Megatron.<p>

He should have known Primus wasn't on his side.

"Starscream." Came the Decepticon leader's voice, full of warning and promises of hurt. A hardly noticeable shiver ran through the trineleader and Skywarp looked to him worriedly. "Yes, Lord Megatron?" He gritted out, trying his best not to make the 'Lord' mocking. The tyrant frowned and looked to Skywarp, the only other decepticon in the room; Soundwave leaving moments prior to collect laserbeak from the landing deck. "Leave" was the simple order, sounding bored yet completely normal otherwise. However, both seekers knew it was filled with many different threats. Skywarp muttered an apology to his trinemate before stepping away to warp off.  
>Starscream sighed and gritted his derma, whispering to the purple seeker NOT to tell Thundercracker. But it was inevitable, Skywarp would feel bad and tell their ill trinemate... It WAS his fault though. The SIC should have just left when he had the chance, but then he would have felt bad about leaving his trinemate behind with the Decepticon leader.<p>

Starscream mentally groaned as he approached the former gladiator, stopping at a 'respectable' distance, or as Starscream unofficially called it 'I might have a chance to run' distance.  
>"So <em>Starscream<em>" the tyrant began _pleasantly_ "just what are you planning in that treacherous helm of yours?" he continued after a moment, narrowing his optics; voice lowering dangerously.

Thundercracker onlined his optics as he felt a mass climb onto the berth and snuggle into his back. "Warpppppp" he whined quietly, knowing that his trineleader wouldn't climb on the berth just to snuggle, he wanted to roll over but just couldn't bring himself to do it. Skywarp smiled a bit and and flopped himself over his trinemate's upperbody to kiss all over the side of the ill seekers face. "Hey TC" he whispered, remembering to be careful of the seekers processor-ache. Thundercracker smiled a bit at the affection and offlined his optics once more. "Hey Warp" he sighed as he relaxed. Skywarp nuzzled his cheek lovingly as the seeker began to relax and smiled.  
>The two were silent for awhile, Skywarp occasionally giving him a random kiss on the cheek before Thundercracker blinked slowly as his processor finally caught up "...W-Where's Starscream?" he questioned curiously, his trineleader promising to come recharge with them today.<p>

"uhhhhh..." was the warper's brilliant response. Thundercracker frowned and onlined his optics. "...Skywarp? Where?" he questioned, forcing himself into a sitting position after Skywarp had pulled himself up.  
>"W-Well...see we we he's u-" Skywarp began but was cut off as the door opened revealing a seething, vicious, furious trineleader. Thundercracker frowned at the disgruntled seeker "Starscream?" he questioned quietly, frowning deeply Starscream blinked and quickly tried to school his features as Skywarp gave a cry of 'right there!' though Thundercracker knew something was going on..but right now, he was just too tired to care. With a groan the usually stoic seeker let himself fall back onto the berth before a whimper made its way from his vocalizer. Starscream blinked and frowned deeply, the confrontation with Megatron now shoved to the back of his processor. "Thundercracker, you ok?" he questioned as he approached the berth. The blue seeker growled "Do I LOOK ok?" he snapped, causing the two seekers to recoil. Thundercracker blinked a couple times before whimpering and offlining his optics "sorry" he murmured. Starscream frowned and went to climb on the berth with his trinemates. "S'alright TC" Skywarp cooed almost silently as he scooted the short distance that had grown due to the previous outburst. Thundercracker went silent and offlined his optics as his trinemates began to rub his wings.<p>

After a while the blue seeker drifted into a much needed recharge and Starscream removed his servo before sighing and laying himself down, content with watching his purple trinemate continue to fondle with Thundercracker's wings. Starscream allowed himself a smirk as Skywarp leaned down to plant a seemingly innocent kiss to the ill seeker's helm. Everyone upon the Nemesis knew the warper had feelings for Thundercracker, everyone but Thundercracker himself. The blue seeker seemed to be oblivious to the obvious glances and loving grins passed to him, unaware of the worry Skywarp now had due to his sickness. Thundercracker couldn't see the way Skywarp's wings seemed to droop as if weights were tied upon them, he couldn't detect the worried and panicked looks as pulled himself over the side of the berth to purge his tanks every time he was coaxed into refueling. It seemed to both the warper and Starscream that their trinemate would never get better, and to make matters worse, Megatron thought he was up to something.

Starscream gritted his derma as thoughts of the tyrant began to flood his processor. The grey mech had the NERVE to believe he was planning something...well, he usually was but he wasn't NOW! The ex-gladiator had sneered and growled at him about being too quiet, to cooperative, to not be doing anything. But he WASN'T slagit! The air commander was seething now, optics narrowing just a bit as he got up off the berth. If Megatron deemed him guilty of treacherous actions, then he'd _give_ him a reason to believe it. Skywarp blinked as his trineleader opened to door, beginning to leave.  
>"'Screamer? Where are you going?" he questioned with a frown as he pushed himself up.<br>"OUT!" he screeched, causing the warper to jump and Thundercracker to jolt out of recharge, before either could respond (though they weren't likely to anyways) the door slid shut, seeming to slam in the dead quiet room.

While Starscream stomped down the maze of hallways to his personal quarters, planning on doing something that would most likely end up with him at Megatrons pedes, begging for forgiveness. Skywarp tried to lure his worried and confused trinemate back into recharge.

**Note: THE END. Or atleast until I write the next chapter 3 Have a great day.**


End file.
